


climb you up like a tree

by orphan_account



Series: ficlets [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so much flufffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s that thing that Tony does where he climbs Steve up like a tree.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551151
Comments: 18
Kudos: 352





	climb you up like a tree

There’s that thing that Tony does where he climbs Steve up like a tree.

You see, Steve’s not repelled by it, of course, hell no. How could he be repelled by anything that Tony does? Steve loves him so much so. It’s just that – well, to word it the best, he’s _curious._

Why does Tony do that? Not that Steve wants him to stop doing that, he just wants to know the why; if there is any at all. But he hasn’t found the nerves in him to ask Tony yet. Because, well, there are multiple good reasons for that. But the most crucial one is: he doesn’t want Tony to get the wrong idea and stop doing that. Because, after like the first five times where he almost landed on his butt or got heart attack – not that they’re possible, technically, but figure of speech, you know – Steve has learnt to enjoy it. And with enjoyment, he’d come to expect it, then, obviously, _want_ it.

Now, it’s at the point of need, but nobody knows that, so let’s just keep that between us.

Anyway, getting back to the topic; Steve wants to know why Tony climbs him up like he’s a tree and clings onto him like a koala. It’s very endearing. Steve loves it. Almost as much as Steve loves Tony. _Almost_. Because nobody knows what’ll happen in the future and maybe when Tony gets too old to climb, he can learn to live without it; he’ll carry Tony until he clings instead. And, when Tony gets too old to cling, Steve will do the clinging for him. Well, you get the point. Steve loves it. Needs it. Thrives it, but. He wants to know what makes Tony do that.

So one day, when he gets back home from a recon that went a tad bit too long for his taste, he’s readily holding his arms out as he walks down the Quinjet to the landing pad. Tony’s already running up to him, dress shirt’s sleeves rolled up to his elbows, half tucked and half untucked from his dress pants, shiny dress shoes still on, tie haphazardly flipped over one shoulder and a big wide grin on his pretty face; all cute and cuddly. Oh! Hold on. Excuse Steve. _Tony is in no way cute or cuddly. He’s handsome and sexy;_ word by word as per quoted by Tony Stark himself.

He’s so ready for the impact that when Tony crashes into him, he’s full on _beaming_, his heart so fond for his love, it sings _all_ the love songs in the world. “Hey!” He huffs, gathering Tony once he’s perched up on Steve’s hips; arms winding around Steve’s neck, ankles locked on Steve’s lower back and he welcomes Steve back with the perfect gift ever; a kiss.

“Hey, yourself.” Tony smiles, brown eyes twinkling as he takes in Steve, pulling the cowl off and peppering kisses all over Steve’s face as Natasha whacks Clint who wolf-whistles as they pass them by. Steve doesn’t care. He has Tony in his arms. His warm weight like a puzzle piece slotted in just right and his world tilts upright once again. “You missed date night.” Tony murmurs into his ear, fingers carding through Steve’s hair and twisting with just the right amount of force that pumps Steve’s blood down South.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He tells Tony, sealing the apology with a slow lingering kiss that makes Tony hum happily. “It’s alright. You can make up for it with lots of sex.”

Steve laughs, already thinking 101 ways to debauch Tony and let Tony debauch him in return; we’ll see where that goes later. As for now, he nibbles on Tony’s earlobe and braces himself; tightening his arms around Tony because this is it. He’s gonna ask him now. This is the time and he’s gonna lock Tony up to him just tight so Tony doesn’t get to slip away without answering or you know, take it the bad way.

He hefts Tony higher up his hip, securing him, also thanking Erskine for the serum, because if it wasn’t for that, he wouldn’t get to hold Tony like this for as long as he likes. And he likes it long alright._ Very_ long.

“Tony?”

“Hmm?”

“I love when you do this.” He begins. Tony nuzzles into his neck and breathes. “Do what?”

“You know.” Steve kisses his temple. “Climb me up like I’m a tree.” Tony freezes for a second, but then, he chuckles and Steve takes that as his permission to ask the big question, sighing in relief. “Is there a reason why you do it?”

“Other than you look like a very climbable tree?”

Steve nips Tony’s ear and laughs. “Yeah. Other than that.” Except, a very climbable tree huh. He didn’t know he looks like that.

Tony pulls away to look up at Steve, brown eyes searching as he keeps his hands wrapped tightly around Steve’s arms. “Well… I don’t know, I just see you and I feel like I can throw away everything, worries and all and let you carry me for a while. You know, weightless? Feels nice. Also, because you _can_ carry me.”

_Oh_, Steve thinks. Well that’s – That’s absolutely perfect and plausible. “_Of course_ I can carry you.”

“And you do.”

“I’ll always do.” Steve promises seriously, lips pursing when he sees Tony smiling. “I mean it.” He stresses.

Tony lifts a hand and cups his cheek. “I know stud.” He grins. Steve kisses his palm, pulls Tony back in and kisses him too.

That’s easy, isn’t it? To take away Tony’s worries even for a few minutes, and make him feel weightless and afloat – _Steve can do that all day._

**Author's Note:**

> again. fluffffffffffffffffff  
come shout at me in tumblr: anthonyed.tumblr.com


End file.
